Je t'aime comme je t'ai fait
by RedFaether
Summary: Scorpius s'enferme dans une douleur et des doutes alors que son coeur bat pour Albus Potter. Rentrant au milieu de la nuit, son père décide de lui parler. Song-fic.


**Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, et la chanson non plus.**

 **J'ai écouté « Je t'aime comme je t'ai fait », de Frédéric François, et la beauté du texte m'a aussitôt donné envie, pour la première fois depuis que j'écris, d'en faire une song-fic.**

 **J'ai travaillé ce texte pour coller le plus possible au caractère des personnages, et principalement du narrateur.**

 **Je voulais que Draco ressemble à l'adulte qu'il aurait pu devenir dans les livres : plus tolérant, sans renier ses valeurs, aimant sa femme et son fils.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Je poussais doucement la porte de la Demeure aux Orvets et accrochais consciencieusement ma cape à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Je remarquais que celle de Scorpius manquait avant de la voir échouée sur le canapé et de pousser un soupir, la rangeant à sa place. Inutile de lui attirer les foudres de sa mère. Astoria aimait vivre dans une maison rangée, c'était peut-être le point sur lequel elle avait été le plus sévère dans l'éducation de notre enfant. J'avais été élevé dans le même goût bien entendu, mais j'étais d'avis qu'un manteau jeté à la va-vite dans un désir évident de ne pas être en retard pour dîner ou de se réfugier dans sa chambre ne constituait pas un délit digne d'engendrer des cris. Scorpius n'était là que depuis quatre jours et pour seulement deux semaines, il y avait mieux à faire que de nous disputer avec lui.

Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine où notre elfe se précipita pour me servir un dîner qu'il avait gardé au chaud jusqu'à mon retour. Brave Angrio. Jeune, mais avide de bien faire, je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre de lui, excepté le jour où mon fils l'avait entraîné dans une aventure qui aurait pu les voir morts tous les deux. Il garde toujours les cicatrices des punitions auto-infligées aux oreilles je ne parviendrais jamais à l'en plaindre. Si quelque chose devait arriver à mon fils, je serais capable de soulever des montagnes et de tuer moi-même des dragons pour parvenir à le venger.

La réunion entre alchimiste avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Après m'être restauré, je montais silencieusement les escaliers, et entrouvrit la porte de notre chambre. La respiration discrète et profonde d'Astoria m'informa qu'elle dormait. Je contemplais un instant ses longs cheveux d'or étalés sur l'oreiller émeraude et son flanc recouvert d'un fin drap de soie se soulever à intervalles réguliers. Je me demandais parfois ce qu'elle trouvait en moi. Nous ne nous étions jamais parlé lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, bien que j'eus toujours entretenu des rapports cordiaux avec sa sœur, qui était une camarade de classe. La guerre avait changé bien des destins, à commencer par le mien. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon épouse après m'être déshabillé lorsque je remarquais la faible lumière sous la porte close de mon fils. Je refermais lentement celle de notre chambre.

 _Je rentre au milieu de la nuit_ _  
_ _Tu n'es pas encore couché_ _  
_ _Ta mère est déjà endormie_

J'hésitais un instant devant son repère, mais la peine et l'amour furent plus fortes que mes scrupules à intervenir dans la vie privée de mon enfant.

-Scorpius ?

 _Veux-tu descendre me parler_ _?_ _  
_ _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive_ _  
_

Mon cher fils, que j'aime plus que tout au monde, qu'as-tu donc ? Il était allongé sur son lit aux draps pourpres, les yeux grands ouverts brillants à la lumière de la bougie presque consumée.

 _As-tu envie de me raconter ta journée_ _  
_ _De me parler de tes ennuis_ ?

Je m'assis sur son lit et sentis le matelas s'affaisser. Il se redressa, dégagea ses cheveux blonds si clair hérités de moi de son front.

-Que penses-tu de parler un peu, mon grand ?

Je le sentis se tendre, et appellait Angrio pour qu'il nous prépare deux tisanes. Scorpius prit la tasse fumante, s'assit et la porta à ses lèvres.

-J'aimerais faire un match contre toi, me dit-il.

Je restais silencieux un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas été beaucoup présent depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché de percevoir certaines choses.

-J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse, dis-je.

Je savais que ma voix traînante sonnait un peu trop comme un ordre, mais j'ignorais comment lui faire comprendre autrement que je serais toujours une oreille attentive pour lui.

 _Il semble bien que depuis peu_ _  
_ _Que tu fréquentes ce garçon_ _  
_ _Je te sens mal et plus nerveux_

 _A l'affût des qu'en dira-t-on_

Scorpius et Albus avaient toujours été proches. Les noms trop connus de leurs parents après la Guerre les avaient soudés dès qu'ils avaient été en mesure de dépasser les idioties et rivalités qu'on avait pu leur mettre en tête, soit en deuxième année. Dans des instants de remise en question, il m'arrivait de me demander si j'aurais jamais fini d'apprendre. Lorsque mon fils tremblant m'avait demandé à inviter Albus Potter à la Demeure aux Orvets l'été dernier, j'avais accédé à sa requête sans difficulté. Je savais que leur amitié alors que Harry et moi entretenions tout juste une entente cordiale après des années adolescentes à nous vouer une inimitié féroce avait fait jaser. Mais ce que à quoi j'avais assisté cet été là… ces sentiments dépassaient l'amitié.

 _J'aurais aimé c'est évident_ _  
_ _Que tu sois comme tous les enfants_

Je le vis trembler. Il comprit que j'avais capté ce qui se passait entre eux. Scorpius et Albus.

-Papa…

 _Mais soit mon fils à ta façon_

Oh Scorpius ! J'ai fait bien des choix durant les quarante-quatre années de ma vie, bons comme mauvais, mais s'il en est un que je ne regretterais jamais, ce sera d'avoir épousé ta mère. Je le pris dans mes bras et ressentis chacun de ses muscles alors qu'il tremblait.

 _Quoi qu'on en dise ou qu'on en pense_

Nul n'avait rien à en penser. Mon fils était libre d'agir comme il le voulait, et il était hors de question que quelqu'un se permette de le juger.

 _Qui oserait te condamner_ _  
_ _Et te reprocher ta naissance_ _  
_ _Pour avoir appris à aimer_

Nul n'aurait osé s'en prendre au fils de Drago Malefoy. Notre nom résonnait toujours, et je gardais quelques objets ancestraux dans le Manoir Malefoy, où mes parents continuaient d'habituer. Ils me l'auraient volontairement cédé, mais j'avais choisi de me distinguer du passif –et actif- de ma famille. J'avais changé, et je ne voulais plus être affilié aux idéaux sangs-purs extrémistes. Et Astoria et moi étions d'accord sur les valeurs à transmettre à notre fils jamais plus le nom de « sang-de-bourbe » avait franchi mes lèvres, et ma femme avait encouragé notre enfant à choisir l'Etude des Moldus en troisième année. Je n'avais pas été ravi, n'étant pas enjoué à l'idée que Scorpius puisse emprunter le même chemin qu'Arthur Weasley et aimer les moldus, mais j'avais laissé faire. A raison : d'une part, Scorpius restait un Malefoy, et il était aussi convaincu que moi qu'être sorcier était bien mieux que non-magique et se contentait de trouver passionnant les choses inventées pour pallier à la magie sans que cela ne dépasse le stade du scolaire d'autre part, cela avait prouvé à la communauté magique qui j'étais.

 _Quoi qu'on en dise ou qu'on en pense_ _  
_ _Je veux t'aimer, te protéger_

Il tenait sa tasse entre ses deux mains, le regard rivé sur le sol. Je le dévisageais longuement.

-Scorpius, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit le jour où tu es entré à Poudlard ?

-« Va dans la maison qui te correspondra le mieux, tu resteras mon fils à jamais ».

Il était si anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver à Gryffondor, et encore plus à celle de ne pas être à Serpentard. Son grand-père lui avait tenu bien des discours sur l'importance de son rang. Ce jour-là, j'avais été plus en colère contre mon père que jamais. Mes parents avaient souillé mon enfance et mon adolescence de par leur allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je refusais qu'ils fassent de même avec mon enfant.

-Tu resteras mon fils à jamais, répétais-je.

Je voulus ajouter autre chose, mais il existait un mur entre nous.

 _Et briser le mur du silence_

Je devais m'y résoudre, néanmoins. J'étais l'adulte.

-La seule chose que je veuille pour toi est ton bonheur. Si tu le trouves avec un garçon, eh bien…

Il sursauta. J'avais verbalisé ses craintes, je lui avais confirmé. Du liquide brûlant gicla sur ma main.

 _Je t'aime comme je t'ai fait_ _  
_

-Je pensais que tu n'accepterais pas. Que Maman et toi me rejetteriez, admit-il en fixant toujours le sol.

Mon cœur fut comprimé dans un étau : s'il avait été convaincu de cela, alors la faute m'en incombais. J'avais essayé de lui donner une éducation où mes valeurs seraient transmises en même temps que la tolérance et la modernité, mais j'avais continué à faire des erreurs.

 _Depuis ce jour ou par malheur_ _  
_ _J'ai dit en pleine conversation_ _  
_ _Qu'il y a toujours à la rumeur_ _  
_ _Quelque part une vraie raison_ _  
_ _Tu es sorti comme un voleur_

 __ _En me laissant cette impression_ _  
_ _De n'être pas à la hauteur_

Il y avait eu des rumeurs sur lui, à Poudlard, et ce dès sa deuxième année. Pour quelques gestes de la main « pas assez virils », pour une amitié très forte avec celui qui occupait maintenant son cœur, pour son manque d'intérêt envers les filles –mais quel intérêt est visible à douze ans ?-. J'en avais eu vent, bien sûr, et j'avais lu le nom d'Albus dans les lettres qu'il nous écrivait, et même une fois dans une missive disciplinaire envoyée par la directrice de Poudlard. Seul le dégoût que m'inspirait un scandale public m'avais dissuadé de lui envoyer une beuglante cette fois-là. Lors d'un dîner en compagnie de Blaise, le sujet de ces rumeurs était revenu, taquin envers mon jeune adolescent, et je m'étais renfrogné, avant de lancer cette phrase malheureuse. Bien sûr que je m'en doutais déjà. Scorpius avait impudemment rougi, s'était levé, avait lancé sa serviette sur son assiette et s'était enfui, laissant un vide dans mon cœur. J'avais échoué, et je m'étais montré aussi dur que Lucius Malefoy aurait pu l'être si je l'avais déçu. Comment avais-je pu faire croire à mon fils qu'il m'avait déçu ? Assis sur son lit, le regard toujours rivé sur le sol, il le pensait sans doute toujours. Comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas ? Qu'il fallait du courage pour admettre sa différence, que s'il était heureux, je l'étais aussi ?

 _Parle-moi juste un peu de lui_ _  
_ _De vos projets de vos envies_

Dès que je lui parlais d'Albus, il releva enfin la tête et je vis son regard s'allumer. Merlin tout puissant, il en était irrévocablement amoureux !

-Il est à Gryffondor, comme je te l'ai dit, mais parfois je crois qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir choisi Serpentard. Son frère est toujours après lui, et il aurait aimé se démarquer. Il est excellent au Quidditch, même s'il refuse de faire les essais. Nous jouons ensemble, souvent, dès que nous avons un peu de temps libre.

Il posa sa tasse sur le sol, considérablement détendu.

-Il travaille déjà ses BUSEs, il veut être le meilleur et essayer d'entrer à Sainte Mangouste. Tu le verrais, Papa, c'est devenu un vrai Serpentard en grandissant ! Un serpent parmi les lions !

Tout son visage resplendissait d'amour, si fort que j'en eus la gorge nouée.

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire, juste avoir le plus de BUSEs et d'ASPICs possibles, mais… Dans trois ans, quand nous serons sortis de Poudlard, nous aimerions investir dans un petit cottage, pas trop loin des sorciers, mais moldu, où nous pourrions enfin être anonymes.

Il s'interrompit soudain, comme s'il se rappelait qui était Albus Potter.

 _Et peu importe mon garçon_ _  
_ _Qui sont ses parents, ce qu'ils font_

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Mon fils était à Serdaigle, et jamais je ne l'avais regretté. Je ne m'entendais pas plus que ça avec Harry, et encore moins avec son épouse à laquelle je m'efforçais de ne pas penser comme « La belette ». Mais ce n'était pas avec eux que Scorpius voulait faire sa vie, c'était avec un bel adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, qui ne portait pas de lunettes et que des séances de Quidditch à répétition avait musclé. Qui étudiait très sérieusement et voulait devenir guérisseur, et qui ne voulait que le bonheur de mon fils.

 _S'il t'aime fort, il me ressemble_ _  
_ _Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il te semble_ _  
_ _Etes-vous plus heureux ensemble_ _s ?_

-Je suis heureux, Papa, dit-il.

Il souriait. Ses cheveux blonds que je trouvais trop longs mais qu'un autre, dont l'opinion importait plus que la mienne à présent, devait aimer, volaient en bataille autour de son visage et sur ses épaules. Oh, Scorpius !

-Alors je suis heureux, répondis-je.

 _Quoi qu'on en dise ou qu'on en pense_ _  
_

Il se colla contre moi et je l'enlaçais, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

-Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais baissez les yeux, Scorpius. Tu es un Malefoy, et tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

 _Qui oserait te condamner_

 _Et te reprocher ta naissance_

Après la Guerre, notre nom avait été lavé. Cela avait pris du temps, mais avec Harry Potter comme témoin… Malgré tout, j'avais dû prévenir mon fils de ce qui risquait de se passer lorsqu'il entrerait à Poudlard. Je préférais qu'il apprenne notre passé de ma bouche plutôt qu'une version déformée par le venin des autres. Mais toute la théorie ne permet pas d'endurer la pratique sans douleur. Il avait encore un chemin semé d'embûche à parcourir et à construire.

 _Pour avoir appris à aimer_

-Tu m'entends, Scorpius ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, et surtout pas d'aimer.

 _Quoi qu'on en dise ou qu'on en pense_ _  
_ _Je veux t'aimer, te protéger_ _  
_ _Et briser le mur du silence_ _  
_ _Je t'aime comme je t'ai fait_ _  
_ _Je t'aime comme je t'ai fait_

-Compris Papa.

Il papillonnait des yeux, mais ne savait pas comment me dire qu'il était épuisé. J'esquissait un léger sourire et me levais.

 _Quoi qu'on en dise ou qu'on en pense_ _  
_ _Qui oserait te condamner_

Je l'aidais à se remettre sous ses couvertures et posais un baiser sur son front, le seul que je lui ai donné depuis des années. Nous ne sommes pas très tactiles dans la famille Malefoy. Astoria a plus ou moins pallié cet aspect de ma personnalité, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas dans la culture des sangs-purs.

 _Et te reprocher ta naissance_ _  
_ _Pour avoir appris à aimer_

Je le saluais, éteignis la bougie, et refermais la porte de sa chambre. J'allais rejoindre ma femme, bien plus éveillé et dans une étrange sérénité mêlée de peine.

 _Quoi qu'on en dise ou qu'on en pense_ _  
_ _Je veux t'aimer, te protéger_ _  
_

Le lendemain, je devais lui montrer que cette conversation n'était pas oubliée, que j'avais été sincère.

 _Et briser le mur du silence_

Que je l'aimais.

 _Je t'aime comme je t'ai fait_ _  
_ _Je t'aime comme je t'ai fait_ _  
_ _Je t'ai fait_

Oui, je t'ai fait. Et tu resteras mon fils à jamais, Scorpius Malefoy.


End file.
